In the prior art, rectangular filter elements, so-called flat filters, with a folded filter medium, i.e., a fold pack, are known. For stabilization purposes, these filter elements are, for example, glued at the end faces and/or longitudinal sides. Still, there is the risk that a filter element is bent or distorted in use. In this case, gaps and/or cracks can form. This can lead to significant leakages.
DE 10 2009 041 134 A1 discloses a filter element which comprises a folded filter medium with end faces and longitudinal sides. In this context, the filter medium comprises folds with fold valleys and fold peaks. A fastening device with adhesive means is correlated with the filter medium. The fastening device is designed as a profile member to be inserted into the folds. The insertable profile member effects a terminal fold stabilization that stabilizes the filter element against distortions and deformations.
The arrangement of the adhesive means on the profile member has the effect that the filter element can be gripped in the area of a relatively stiff and stable profile member when it is to be exchanged. In this way, deformations and distortions of the filter element are also avoided. Accordingly, the profile member provides a designated engagement area that is to be gripped for releasing the filter element by the person performing mounting. The fastening device comprises two legs wherein the legs project away from a side of a functional surface that is facing away from the adhesive means. A functional surface permits the arrangement of adhesive means on the profile member. Due to two legs, the profile member is designed like a bracket to receive therebetween one or several folds. The legs are elastically deformable.